It Can't Be Over
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Bagi Yi Xing, Kris adalah segalanya. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika Kris pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sedikitpun mengucap salam perpisahan? Mampukah Yi Xing menjalani kehidupannya tanpa Kris? Lalu jawaban seperti apa yang akan ia berikan untuk Kevin, putranya? It's KrAy! Yaoi, MPREG, 2Shot. DLDR! Chap. 2a UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title: It Can't Be Over.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: KrisLay.

Length: 2shoot

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, nyerempet angst(?), Yaoi, M-PREG.

.

Disc: KrisLay are belongs to EXO. And EXO are belongs to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

.

A/N : Disarankan banget buat ngebaca ff ini sambil dengerin lagunya Melody Fall yang berjudul sama; It Can't Be Over, dan Kim Bo Kyung yang berjudul Suddenly.

.

.

.

Hope you all like my fict ... :)

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**There's a BL inside!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Copycat!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Plagiarism!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Flame!**

.

.

.

.

**NO Siders!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Aul_Ondubu present :  
. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

. 

**. **

++_It Can't Be Over_++

.

.

.

_Now don't tell me why or justify,_

_Just give me one last choice._

_'Cause I need your bright light when I lose the road ..._

.

[Melody Fall → It Can't Be Over]

.

.

.

++_It Can't Be Over_++

.

.

.

Pagi mulai menjelang. Pekatnya hawa dingin yang ditinggalkan oleh hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Changsha semalam masih terasa begitu membelenggu. Seakan tak gentar sedikitpun saat mentari pagi mulai menyeruak ke permukaan dan memancarkan bias hangatnya ke segala penjuru. Bahkan nampaknya burung-burung yang terbiasa membelah cakrawala saat pagi menjelang pun masih terlihat begitu enggan untuk meninggalkan sarang mereka yang mampu memberikan setitik kehangatan untuk tubuh menggigil mereka yang dikelilingi oleh kabut tebal.

Namun sepertinya hal tersebut sama sekali tak berlaku untuk Zhang Yi Xing. Figure lelaki dewasa berparas manis tersebut mulai menggeliat lemah tatkala sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah gordyn yang terbuka sedikit menyentil kesadarannya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan sepasang kelopak matanya sejenak untuk sekedar mengumpulkan fokus penglihatannya yang sedikit memburam akibat terlalu lama terpejam. Dan pada akhirnya, sepasang iris hazel bening miliknya kembali memancarkan kelembutannya ketika ia telah menemukan titik fokusnya. Helaan nafas berat terdengar lirih melalui lubang pernafasannya tanpa mengucapkan seuntai kata apapun untuk sekedar menyambut pagi yang kembali menyapanya. Yang mampu ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah terdiam sembari memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Berbagai macam hal yang memenuhi isi kepalanya kini saling berkelebatan di dalam otak kecilnya, yang mau tak mau kembali memaksanya untuk memejamkan kelopak matanya sejenak guna mengusir rasa pening yang mulai menjalar.

Namun anehnya, rasa pening yang sebelumnya terasa begitu mencengkeram tempurung kepalanya kini telah sirna seiring dengan terpejamnya sepasang kelopak rapuh miliknya. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang begitu mencengkeram, tak ada lagi hal-hal aneh yang saling berkelebatan, dan tak ada lagi rasa takut yang selalu menyergapnya ketika ia membuka mata. Kini hanya ada kenyamanan penuh kedamaian yang ia rasakan ketika kegelapan kembali menemani indera penglihatannya. Sedikit aneh, memang. Namun itulah faktanya.

Jika ia dapat memilih, mungkin ia akan memilih untuk dapat tinggal lebih lama dalam rasa damai yang kini menyelimutinya. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk melangkah menuju alam mimpi jika ia masih senantiasa memejamkan kedua matanya. Samar-samar, bayangan dari figure seorang lelaki dewasa berparas tampan yang begitu ia cintai kembali hadir di hadapannya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mulai mengukir seutas senyuman lembut tatkala lelaki di hadapannya turut tersenyum saat menatapnya.

"Aku merindukanmu..." berbisik lirih, namun masih dapat tertangkap dengan begitu jelas oleh pendengaran lelaki tersebut. Namun ia hanya tersenyum lembut alih-alih membalas ucapan Yi Xing.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku, Kris?" lagi, lelaki tampan yang ia panggil dengan nama Kris tersebut hanya tersenyum dan tak berniat untuk membalas ucapan Yi Xing sedikitpun. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan sepasang mata elangnya yang masih menatap Yi Xing dengan begitu intens.

Kris merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mengangguk sekilas. Seolah mengisyaratkan Yi Xing untuk melangkah mendekatinya dan tenggelam dalam dekapan hangatnya. Bagaikan terhipnotis, Yi Xing mulai menggerakkan tubuh mungilnya untuk mendekati tubuh tegap Kris dan mendekap tubuhnya terlampau erat. Seakan ia takut jika Kris akan pergi meninggalkannya jika ia melepaskan dekapannya.

Kris mengusap punggung Yi Xing dengan penuh kelembutan saat dirasakannya tubuh Yi Xing mulai bergetar dalam dekapannya. Dan hatinya terasa begitu perih saat isakan lirih mulai berkumandang melalui bibir mungil Yi Xing yang begitu ia rindukan. Yi Xing menangis. Dan ia begitu membencinya.

Tak ada hal lain yang mampu membuat emosinya dapat meluap secara tiba-tiba selain melihat lelehan kristal bening mulai membasahi pipi sehalus sutra milik Yi Xing dengan angkuh. Ya, ia membencinya. Amat sangat membencinya. Terlebih jika ia tahu bawa dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebab Yi Xing menangis seperti saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kris. Huks~ Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." ucap Yi Xing di sela isak tangis.

Kris terdiam. Ucapan Yi Xing bagaikan sebuah tamparan keras untuknya. Jika ia diperbolehkan untuk berkata jujur, sejujurnya ia pun begitu merindukan Yi Xing. Ia merindukan saat-saat dimana ia dapat menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yi Xing, ia begitu merindukan saat dimana ia dapat melihat Yi Xing yang selalu tertawa lepas saat mendengarkan sebuah lelucon darinya, ia begitu merindukan saat dimana ia mendekap tubuh Yi Xing yang menggigil kedinginan, dan ia begitu merindukan saat dimana ia selalu mengecup bibir Yi Xing dengan penuh kelembutan.

Ia rindu. Terlampau rindu. Ia begitu ingin membalas ucapan Yi Xing dengan mengatakan bahwa ia juga sangat merindukannya. Namun―

"Kembalilah, Yi Xing. Kevin membutuhkanmu."

―hanya dua kalimat tersebut yang pada akhirnya mampu ia ucapkan untuk pertama kalinya.

Yi Xing terhenyak. Bayangan Kris yang tengah mendekap tubuhnya dengan begitu erat kini telah sirna seiring dengan sepasang kelopak matanya yang kembali terbuka. Ternyata hanya delusi. Namun kehangatan itu...

Mengapa selalu terasa begitu nyata?

Yi Xing menghela nafasnya seraya menghapuskan jejak aliran sungai kecil yang tanpa ia sadari telah membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia kembali termenung dan teringat akan ucapan Kris sesaat lalu.

_"Kembalilah, Yi Xing. Kevin membutuhkanmu." _

Kevin? Ah, sial! Kenapa ia begitu bodoh hingga melupakannya?

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Yi Xing segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melesat menuju sebuah kamar lain yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya. Mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya guna meraih sebuah knop dari pintu kayu yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan begitu perlahan ia memutar knop pintu tersebut seakan takut jika kegiatan tersebut akan mengusik ketenangan dari sang penghuni kamar.

Suara klik yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia telah berhasil membukanya tanpa membuat keributan. Yi Xing mendorong pintu tersebut hingga menyediakan sebuah celah baginya untuk dapat memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Dan ia kembali mengukir seutas senyum simpul saat kedua matanya menangkap sebuah objek berupa seorang anak lelaki berusia empat tahun yang masih terlelap dengan damainya. Yi Xing kembali membuka langkahnya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang anak tersebut masih dengan senyuman yang terkembang diatas bibir kissable miliknya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Yi Xing mulai merebahkan tubuhnya disamping anak tersebut dan mendekapnya dengan penuh kasih.

Tak pernah bosan rasanya ia menatap wajah tampan nan menggemaskan dari seorang Kevin Wu, buah cintanya bersama dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang menikahinya lima tahun lalu ―Kris Wu.

Jari-jemari Yi Xing terulur dan membelai lembut wajah sang putra. Begitu terpukau akan wajah tampannya yang bagaikan duplikat mini dari seorang Kris Wu yang ia cintai. Yi Xing mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kevin dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan diatas keningnya, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan terlelap bersama sang putra.

.

.

.

.

++_ICBO_++

.

.

.

.

Sepasang tungkai mungil milik Kevin kembali membuka langkahnya. Kepalanya ia gelengkan ke kanan dan kiri, sesuai dengan irama lagu anak-anak yang tengah ia senandungkan saat ini. Tangan kanannya terulur dan menggenggam erat tangan YiXing yang ikut menemani langkahnya.

Saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi. Kabut tebal yang sempat menyelimuti Changsha saat fajar menyingsing kini telah sirna dan tergantikan oleh cerahnya pancaran sinar mentari di awal musim panas. Waktu yang sesuai untuk berjalan-jalan ataupun sekedar bermain di taman kota, seperti halnya yang tengah Yi Xing dan Kevin lakukan saat ini. Pasangan 'ibu' dan anak tersebut terlihat begitu menikmati akhir pekan mereka dengan berjalan-jalan di area kompleks perumahan mereka.

Kevin yang tiga hari sebelumnya sempat terkulai lemas diatas tempat tidur akibat terserang demam kini kembali terlihat attractive dan ceria. Tak jarang ia bercerita pada Yi Xing tentang seorang anak perempuan yang ia sukai di sekolah dengan penuh antusias. Sementara Yi Xing hanya dapat terkekeh lirih melihat kepolosan Kevin yang seringkali membuatnya gemas.

"Mommy... Tahu tidak? Waktu itu ibu guru menyuruh kami untuk menggambar seseorang yang kita kagumi, loh!" ujar Kevin dengan penuh antusias.

"Wah, benarkah? Lalu siapa yang kau gambar, baby?"

Kevin tersenyum lebar dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yi Xing yang bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku menggambar daddy."

Yi Xing terdiam. Senyum hangat yang semula terlukis diatas bibirnya perlahan mulai memudar seiring dengan tungkai jenjangnya yang ikut berhenti melangkah. Pandangannya kembali terasa hampa dengan setitik kristal bening yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Mom? Mommy kenapa?" cecar Kevin yang kini mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Yi Xing seraya menatapnya cemas.

Dan seakan tersentak, Yi Xing segera mengembalikan senyumannya yang sempat memudar dan menatap Kevin lembut. Yi Xing merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan tubuh mungil Kevin dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya penuh kasih. "Mommy tidak apa-apa, sayang. Mommy hanya merasa sedikit pusing." kilah Yi Xing dengan masih mempertahankan senyumannya untuk meyakinkan Kevin.

Namun rupanya hal tersebut tak serta-merta membuat Kevin langsung mempercayainya. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan mendaratkannya di pipi Yi Xing dengan masih menatapnya sendu. "Mommy berbohong ya?"

Dan entah untuk ke sekian kalinya, Yi Xing kembali terhenyak. Ia memandang Kevin dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kevinnya, putra semata wayangnya yang baru saja menginjak usia empat tahun dapat mengetahui bahwa ia berbohong hanya melalui tatapan mata?

"Oh, Kris... Bahkan kejeniusanmu ikut menurun pada anak kita." batin Yi Xing sendu.

Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Kevin dengan seutas senyum yang tulus. Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menangkupkannya pada wajah Kevin dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain ikut merengkuh pinggang mungil Kevin.

"Tidak, sayang. Mommy baik-baik saja. Kau percaya pada mommy, kan?"

Kevin terdiam sejenak sembari menatap Yi Xing dengan intens. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, seutas senyum menggemaskan kembali terukir diatas bibirnya hingga menampilkan sepasang dimple di kedua pipi gembulnya. Kevin menghambur ke dalam dekapan Yi Xing dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Kevin sayang mommy. Kalau mommy ada apa-apa, katakan pada Kevin ya! Kevin akan menjaga mommy seperti daddy yang telah menjaga kita." bisiknya lirih tepat di telinga Yi Xing dan menutupnya dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi kanan Yi Xing.

Membuat Yi Xing kembali tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kening Kevin dengan penuh kasih. Seolah ingin menyalurkan rasa sayang yang begitu besar untuk Kevinnya, darah dagingnya. Dan well, setidaknya masih ada Kevin yang membuatnya mampu bertahan ditengah kerasnya kehidupan meski tanpa sang suami di sisinya.

Ah, cukup! Hari ini adalah waktunya bersenang-senang dengan Kevin. Bukan untuk kembali bersedih karena memikirkan seorang Kris Wu yang telah meninggalkannya tanpa salam perpisahan. Dan yah, setidaknya Yi Xing masih meyakini satu hal; Jika memang ia ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersamanya, ia pasti akan kembali padanya.

Yi Xing kembali tersenyum mengingatnya. Meskipun ia tahu jika hal tersebut adalah sangat mustahil untuk terwujud, tapi tak ada salahnya kan jika kita berharap?

"Hei, boy... Tidak nyaman rasanya jika mommy harus berjongkok seperti ini terus. Bagaimana jika kita membeli ice cream di kedai yang ada disana?"

Kevin mengikuti arah pandang Yi Xing pada sebuah kedai ice cream yang ada di dekat gerbang masuk ke dalam taman kota dan kembali tersenyum lebar sembari mengangguk antusias.

.

.

.

.

++_ICBO_++

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Kevin? Enak?"

Kevin mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada Yi Xing dan menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan satu cone ice cream vanilla kesukaannya. Lidah mungilnya terlihat begitu luwes ketika menari ke segala sudut ice cream yang belum tersentuh oleh indera perasanya. Ia bahkan seolah tak memperdulikan area di sekitar mulutnya yang kini telah dipenuhi oleh jejak putih dari ice creamnya yang melumer.

Rasanya enak, seperti biasa. Tapi... Entah kenapa, Kevin merasakan adanya sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Apakah porsinya kurang besar? Ah, tidak. Dengan porsi seperti ini saja terkadang tak sanggup ia habiskan. Lalu... Apakah karena mereka tidak memakannya di dalam kedai dan memilih untuk memakannya di taman? Ah, sepertinya itu juga tidak. Tidak masalah dimana ia akan menghabiskan ice creamnya dimana. Namun satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya adalah―

"Daddy..."

―absennya kehadirannya sang ayah.

Kevin menghentikan aktivitasnya dalam memakan ice cream dan beralih menatapnya sendu. Ia ingat, ice cream vanilla adalah rasa ice cream kesukaan sang ayah yang tak begitu menyukai manis. Dulu, ia tak menyukai rasa vanilla yang membuatnya mual. Ia hanya menyukai ice cream rasa coklat yang begitu manis dan memanjakan lidahnya. Namun pada akhirnya Kris berhasil membuatnya menyukai vanilla tanpa merasakan rasa mual saat memakannya.

Oh, sial! Lihatlah bagaimana wajah riang Kevin kini berubah menjadi sendu ketika otak kecilnya kembali memutar memorinya bersama sang ayah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia begitu merindukan sosok seorang ayah yang ia sayangi. Ia rindu saat-saat dimana mereka selalu menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama-sama. Bersepeda di area kompleks rumahnya, berjalan-jalan bersama Ace ―seekor anjing French Bulldog kesayangan Kris, bermain basket di halaman rumahnya, mengunjungi taman bermain, atau sekedar menonton film animasi yang ia sukai sembari memakan popcorn yang dibuat oleh Yi Xing.

Dan ia juga begitu merindukan saat-saat dimana Kris selalu memarahinya ketika ia bermain-main dengan seragam kepolisiannya. Ya. Kris Wu adalah seorang inspektur di Divisi 1 Kepolisian Changsha. Dan karena pekerjaannyalah yang seringkali memaksa Kris untuk meninggalkan 'istri' dan putranya selama berhari-hari lamanya guna mengejar puluhan ―atau bahkan ratusan― pelaku kriminal yang berhasil meloloskan diri.

Namun meski begitu, tak pernah sekalipun Kris pergi dalam jangka waktu lama seperti yang terjadi selama setahun terakhir. Kevin ingat betul, terakhir kali ia melihat ayahnya adalah tiga hari sebelum ulang tahun ketiganya, setahun lalu. Mengapa Kris sama sekali tak pernah pulang? Mungkinkah jika ia marah pada Kevin yang seringkali membuat keonaran saat di rumah? Tapi, tidak... Semarah apapun Kris pada Kevin, ia tak akan mungkin tega meninggalkan putra yang begitu disayanginya dalam jangka waktu lama.

Lalu... Mengapa...?

Kevin menghela nafas beratnya dan beralih menatap Yi Xing yang kini tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya. Bibir mungilnya membuka dan seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Yi Xing. Namun ia mengurungkannya. Tidak mungkin ia menanyakan tentang keberadaan sang ayah pada Yi Xing jika Yi Xing selalu terlihat sendu ketika nama Kris kembali diucapkan. Kevin tak ingin membuat sang 'ibu' kembali bersedih hanya karena seuntai pertanyaan sederhana yang terlontar melalui bibir mungilnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia hanyalah seorang anak yang juga memiliki hak untuk mengetahui keberadaan ayahnya.

Kevin memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menghela nafas untuk sekedar mengumpulkan keberanian. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, sepasang kelopak mungilnya kembali terbuka seiring dengan terkumpulnya segenggam keberanian dalam dirinya. Kevin mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menarik-narik lengan kemeja Yi Xing untuk mencuri atensinya.

"Eoh? Ada apa sayang?"

"Eum... Bolehkah aku bertanya, mom?" ujar Kevin lirih seraya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan menatap Yi Xing dengan sedikit ragu.

Seolah menyadari kegelisahan yang kini menyelimuti sang putra, Yi Xing pun kemudian berinisiatif untuk meraih tubuh mungil Kevin yang ada disampingnya dan membawanya ke dalam pangkuannya. Membenahi tatanan rambut hitam Kevin yang sedikit tak beraturan akibat tertiup angin, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan diatas pipi Kevin.

"Tentu, sayang. Katakan pada mommy apa yang ingin kau ketahui." ujar Yi Xing lembut.

"Mom... Kenapa daddy tidak pernah pulang?" sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya untuk dapat menatap wajah Yi Xing dengan setitik air bening bercita rasa asin yang mulai memburamkan pandangannya. "Apakah daddy― Huks~ Marah pada Kevin? Huks~" cecar Kevin di sela isak tangis ketika air mata mulai membasahi wajah imutnya.

Dan isakannya semakin mengeras ketika Yi Xing hanya terdiam menatap tanah dengan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Setetes air mata ikut luruh melalui sudut matanya ketika ia dipertemukan dengan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana mengenai Kris-nya, suami tercintanya.

"Mommy! Huks~ Kenapa diam saja?! Huks~ Apa benar daddy marah pada Kevin?"

Yi Xing menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghapuskan jejak air mata yang sempat membasahi wajah manisnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kevin sembari menyunggingkan seutas senyum tipis yang sedikit ia paksakan.

"Tidak, sayang. Daddy tidak marah padamu. Bukankah daddy pernah berkata bahwa daddy sangat menyayangimu?" jelas Yi Xing seraya menghapuskan jejak air mata yang membasahi wajah Kevin.

Kevin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya lucu dan menatap Yi Xing dengan intens. "Benarkah? Mommy tidak berbohong kan?"

Yi Xing terkekeh lirih dan menggesekkan pucuk hidungnya dengan pucuk hidung Kevin. "Tentu saja tidak. Apakah mommy terlihat seperti seorang pembohong, eum?"

"Hmm... Kurasa tidak ada pembohong yang secantik mommy. Hihihi~" ikut terkekeh lirih seraya mengalungkan lengan mungilnya di leher Yi Xing. "Tapi... Kenapa daddy tidak pulang, mom? Apa daddy tidak merindukan kita?" tanya Kevin seraya memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Sementara Yi Xing hanya tersenyum simpul seraya mengusap belakang kepala Kevin yang ia topang dengan tangan kirinya. "Tentu saja daddy sangat merindukan kita, baby. Tapi mungkin... Daddy sedang sibuk. Apakah mommy belum mengatakan padamu kalau saat ini daddy telah dipindah-tugaskan di Beijing?"

"Tidak.. Mommy belum mengatakan hal itu padaku!" keluhnya seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menatap Yi Xing dengan tajam, seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

Tapi tentu saja ekspresi kesalnya sama sekali tak memberikan efek apapun pada Yi Xing yang kini justru memekik dan mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Mommy! Jangan cubit pipiku! Aku kan sedang kesal! Ish!"

"Maaf, sayang. Habisnya kau jadi terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang kesal." ucap Yi Xing sembari berusaha meredakan tawa dan menahan keinginannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Kevin lagi.

Kevin berhenti menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Yi Xing penuh minat. "Jadi... Sekarang daddy ada di Beijing?"

"Iya. Daddy sekarang sedang di Beijing. Memangnya k―"

"Mommy, kalau begitu kita ke Beijing saja untuk menyusul daddy! Daddy pasti akan terkejut!" usul Kevin yang seolah tanpa beban setelah sebelumnya ia memotong ucapan sang 'ibu'.

"A-Apa?! Pergi menyusul ke Beijing?!"

Kevin tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Yi Xing. Namun senyuman tersebut telah memudar seiring dengan gelengan tegas dari Yi Xing.

"Tidak, Kevin. Changsha dengan Beijing itu tidak dekat! Lagipula kau kan baru saja sembuh dari sakit. Kau belum boleh bepergian terlalu jauh, baby."

"Hmm... Kalau naik pesawat saja bagaimana? Pasti lebih cepat sampai! Lagipula aku sudah sehat, kok! Sungguh! Boleh ya, mom? Boleh ya?"

"Tidak."

"Aish... Ayolah, mom... Sebentar saja! Aku hanya ingin bertemu daddy..."

Yi Xing menghela nafasnya seraya memijat pelipisnya perlahan, sebelum kemudian kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Jika mommy berkata tidak, itu berarti T-I-D-A-K, Kevin Wu! Fisikmu masih lemah pasca sakit, dan― Kevin, dengarkan mommy! Besok kau masih harus sekolah, kan?"

Mendengar itu, Kevin hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pasrah. Ia tidak ingin lagi membantah ucapan Yi Xing dengan mengusulkan untuk membolos sekolah. Err, tidak. Ia tidak mau Yi Xing kembali memarahinya dan menghukumnya dengan memakan semangkuk bubur kentang seperti minggu lalu. Eeww~ Itu menjijikan!

"Baiklah... Aku tidak akan memaksa untuk menyusul daddy lagi. Tapi―" mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yi Xing dengan ragu. "―apakah daddy akan pulang sebelum hari ulang tahunku?" lanjutnya penuh harap.

Besar harapannya bahwa Yi Xing akan menganggukkan kepalanya. Atau setidaknya, memberikan sebuah kepastian padanya bahwa sang ayah akan pulang dan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama sang 'ibu' seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan Kevin kembali tersenyum lega saat dilihatnya Yi Xing menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti seraya berkata, "Tentu. Daddy pasti akan segera pulang untuk menemui kita."

.

.

.

.

++_ICBO_++

.

.

.

.

"Kris... Apa yang harus aku perbuat? Aku kembali membohongi Kevin..." gumam Yi Xing lirih.

Matanya menatap sendu ke arah Kevin yang kini tengah bermain dengan anak-anak sebayanya di sebuah area playground yang terdapat di dalam taman. Sesekali ia kembali memaksakan senyumnya dan melambai ke arah Kevin yang memanggilnya dengan riang. Dan hatinya serasa teriris oleh sebuah pisau transparan ketika membayangkan senyuman dan tawa riang Kevin telah runtuh dan tergantikan oleh tangis kepedihan ketika ia tahu bahwa selama ini Yi Xing telah membohonginya. Dan entah akan seperti apa jadinya jika Kevin mengetahui tentang keadaan dan keberadaan Kris yang sebenarnya.

Hhh~ Jujur saja, terkadang Yi Xing pun masih begitu enggan untuk mengakui hal ini sebagai realita bahwa Kris telah pergi. Ya. Ia telah pergi jauh tanpa sekalipun ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan, menuju sebuah tempat asing yang ia sebut dengan Surga...

.

.

.

.

++_T.B.C_++


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It Can't Be Over.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: KrisLay.

Length: 2shoot

Rating: M (Ada secuil adegan Smutt)

Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, nyerempet angst(?), Yaoi, M-PREG.

.

Disc: KrisLay are belongs to EXO. And EXO are belongs to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

.

A/N : Untuk yang part 2 ini sengaja aul pisahkan menjadi 2 part. Untuk part yg ini keseluruhannya adalah flashback / kejadian dimana Kris 'masih ada'.

.

.

.

Hope you all like my fict ... :)

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
.**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**There's a BL inside!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Copycat!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Plagiarism!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Flame!**

.

.

.

.

**NO Siders!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Aul_Ondubu present :  
.**

**. **

**. **

**.**

.

**. **

++_ICBO_++

_Now don't tell me why or justify,_

_Just give me one last choice._

_'Cause I need your bright light when I lose the road ..._

[Melody Fall → It Can't Be Over]

++_ICBO_++

.

.

.

.

_September 11, 2011._

―――――

Senja mulai menjelang. Teriknya bias mentari yang semula terasa begitu menyengat kulit kini telah tergantikan oleh semilir angin sore yang berhembus perlahan. Mentari menggeliat lemah dan merunduk secara perlahan menuju tempat peristirahatannya. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan diatas cakrawala yang begitu mendamaikan. Satu-persatu burung liar dengan berbagai jenis membelah mega dan kembali bergelung didalam sebuah sarang berselimutkan dedaunan milik mereka.

Begitupun halnya dengan seluruh anggota kepolisan kota Changsha yang kini telah menyelesaikan seluruh tugas dan misi yang mereka laksanakan hari ini. Satu-persatu tubuh asing mulai melangkah meninggalkan markas besar kepolisian Changsha denga gurat penuh kelelahan yang tercetak dengan begitu jelas di wajah mereka. Tak terkecuali dengan sang inspektur, Kris Wu.

Tungkai jenjangnya melangkah perlahan di koridor yang telah sepi dengan sesekali memijat tengkuknya. Well, cukup melelahkan rasanya ketika kau harus ikut mengintai tersangka sejak pagi dan masih harus menyelesaikan setumpuk laporan di jam-jam terakhir menuju waktu pulang. Beruntung ia dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat waktu. Yeah, setidaknya ia bisa pulang sedikit lebih awal hari ini.

Dan mengingat hal tersebut membuat seutas senyum simpul kembali terukir diatas wajah tampannya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kris meraih ponsel hitam metaliknya dari dalam saku celana. Menekan tombol angka 1 yang kemudian segera terhubung dengan nomor yang ia tuju.

.

.

Lovely Xingie

.

.

Pip~

_"Hallo?"_

"Baby, ini aku..."

_"Ya. Aku tahu. Ada apa, sayang?"_

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin mengabarimu kalau aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

_"Ah, syukurlah akhirnya kau pulang. Kevin terus-menerus merajuk hari ini."_

"Ada apa dengan Kevin? Apa dia sakit?"

_"Tidak, dia baik-baik saja. Tetapi sepertinya dia kesal karena kemarin kau tidak jadi mengajaknya pergi ke taman bermain. Bisakah kau membujuknya? Dia tidak mau makan sejak pagi."_

"Tsk, anak itu..." menggumam lirih seraya mengurut pangkal hidungnya perlahan. "Berikan ponselmu padanya, baby. Aku ingin bicara."

_"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."_

Sedetik setelahnya, dapat Kris dengar suara sang 'istri' yang berseru memanggil sang putra. Dan Kris nampak mengulum senyumnya ketika ia mendengar suara Kevin yang kembali merajuk dan menolak untuk berbicara dengannya. Menggemaskan. Sekesal apapun Kevin yang tengah merajuk saat ini, Kris tentu tak akan mampu marah padanya. Dan lamunannya segera buyar ketika suara menggemaskan dari sang putra kembali ia dengar.

_"Hallo?"_

"Hallo, boy... Sedang apa, eum?"

_"Bermain dengan Ace."_

"Hei, kenapa kau menjawabnya ketus begitu? Kau marah dengan daddy, eum?"

_"Iya! Aku marah dengan daddy! Daddy menyebalkaaan! Hufft~"_

Seuntai tawa berkumandang lirih melalui bibir Kris. Ia tak dapat menahan tawanya ketika membayangkan ekspresi menggemaskan Kevin yang selalu menggembungkan kedua pipi gembulnya ketika sedang kesal.

"Hahaha~ Ya sudah, kalau begitu daddy minta maaf. Daddy tahu, kau pasti kesal karena kita tak jadi pergi ke taman bermain, kan?"

_"Hmm..."_

"Hei, kenapa tidak dijawab? Kau memaafkan daddy, kan?"

_"Iyaaa~ Tapi bawakan aku coklat ya? Hehe~"_

"Baiklah. Akan daddy bawakan coklat yang banyak untukmu. Tapi berjanjilah bahwa nanti kau akan menghabiskan makan malammu. Okay?"

_"Okay, boss!"_

"Smart boy~ Ya sudah, kalau begitu tolong katakan pada mommy, daddy akan sampai di rumah 10 menit lagi."

_"Eum! Baik, dad. Paiipaii~"_

"Bye, baby. Daddy loves you~"

Pip~

Sambungan telepon telah terputus seiring dengan terucapnya salam dari bibir Kris. Ia memainkan ponselnya sejenak dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk Yi Xing.

.

.

.

―――――

To : Lovely Xingie

Baby, tolong siapkan air hangat untukku. Aku ingin berendam sebentar sebelum makan malam.

P.S. : Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kau ingin ikut berendam bersamaku. Kkk~

―――――

.

.

.

Dan Kris kembali tertawa saat membayangkan wajah cantik Yi Xing yang kini telah memerah saat membaca pesan darinya. Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama ―tentu saja. Kris masih memiliki image penuh wibawa yang harus ia pertahankan di depan anak buahnya.

Ponsel kembali tenggelam dalam saku celana, dan sepasang tungkai jenjang tersebut kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju basement. Tempat dimana sebuah mobil Porche Cayenne kesayangannya terparkir dengan manis.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

"Mommy, ini ponselnya!" seru Kevin seraya berlari menghampiri Yi Xing yang kini tengah berkutat dengan dapur kesayangannya.

Mendengar seruan Kevin, Yi Xing pun mematikan kompornya sejenak dan membalikkan badannya ketika Kevin telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Kevin menganggukkan kepalanya dan meraih sekeping biskuit coklat yang ada di meja makan.

"Lalu apa saja yang tadi daddy katakan, eum?" tanya Yi Xing yang kini telah kembali berhadapan dengan telur gorengnya.

"Hmm.. Daddy bilang, daddy akan membawakan coklat yang banyak untukku." melahap potongan terakhir biskuitnya dan beralih meraih sebuah gelas plastik bergambar bayi naga berwarna merah yang merupakan gelas kesayangannya. Mengulurkannya pada Yi Xing, bermaksud untuk meminta air minum.

Yi Xing yang telah selesai membuat telur goreng segera meraih gelas yang diulurkan oleh Kevin dan mengisinya dengan air putih. "Benarkah daddy akan membawakanmu coklat? Tidak biasanya... Bukankah daddy sering menegurmu karena terlalu banyak memakan coklat?" tanya Yi Xing seraya menyerahkan gelas berisikan air tersebut pada Kevin.

Kevin mengedikkan bahunya seraya meraih gelas tersebut dan segera meminum habis isinya. "Mommy, mommy masak apa untuk makan malam nanti?" tanya Kevin sesaat setelah meletakkan gelas kosongnya diatas meja makan.

"Mommy membuat gongbao jiding untuk daddy. Dan mommy juga sudah membuatkan ifu mie kesukaanmu." ujar Yi Xing sembari menata beberapa piring berisikan macam-macam masakan yang telah ia masak diatas meja makan.

"Whooah~ Ifu mie? Pakai udang, tidak?" tanya Kevin antusias. Sementara Yi Xing hanya terkekeh lirih melihat putra semata wayangnya yang kini telah berusaha naik ke atas kursi makan yang tinggi dengan penuh perjuangan.

"Sayangnya, tidak. Mommy menggantinya dengan potongan daging ayam." ujar Yi Xing sesaat setelah membantu Kevin untuk menaiki kursinya.

"Mommy~ Kenapa pakai ayam? Aku kan lebih suka dengan udang!" keluh Kevin seraya menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya diatas kursi makan. Tangannya disilangkan diatas dada dengan kedua pipinya yang kembali digembungkan. Membuatnya berkali-kali lipat terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Mommy tahu, sayang."

"Kalau mommy tahu, kenapa mommy menggantinya dengan daging ayam?"

Yi Xing menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya yang tengah menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas dan beralih menatap Kevin dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Baby~ Apa kau lupa? Terakhir kali kau memakan udang, badanmu dipenuhi bintik-bintik merah sampai dua minggu. Kau itu alergi dengan udang, sayang..."

Ah, benar juga. Kevin sedikit melupakan hal itu karena kecintaannya terhadap udang. Dan ia pun baru ingat betapa tegasnya sang ayah yang melarangnya untuk mengkonsumsi udang, mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dimana Kevin diam-diam mengambil potongan udang terbesar dari piring sang ayah ketika makan malam. Dan dapat ditebak, bintik-bintik merah yang memberikan rasa gatal pun segera muncul di sekujur tubuhnya tak sampai lima menit setelah potongan udang tersebut masuk ke dalam pencernaannya.

Kris marah ―tentu saja. Sudah berulang kali ia mengingatkan Kevin untuk tidak lagi mengkonsumsi udang barang sedikitpun. Namun sayangnya sudah berulang kali pula Kevin melanggarnya.

Yi Xing baru saja selesai menata masakannya diatas meja makan ketika dirasakannya ponsel miliknya yang ia simpan didalam saku celana bergetar. Mengelap sejenak sebelah tangannya yang terkena tumpahan saus sebelum kemudian ia meraih ponselnya yang kini menampilkan pemberitahuan akan adanya pesan singkat yang masuk. Yi Xing membaca isi pesan dari sang suami dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"Dasar naga mesum!"

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Sebuah Porsche Cayenne berwarna putih nampak mengurangi kecepatannya secara perlahan sebelum akhirnya terhenti dengan sempurna tepat di depan sebuah minimart yang terletak di pusat kota Changsa. Pintu kemudi membuka perlahan seiring dengan pergerakan seorang lelaki dewasa yang membukanya dari dalam. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, keluarlah seorang pria dewasa bertubuh tinggi semampai dari dalam mobil kesayangannya.

Kris, pria dewasa dengan tubuh tingginya yang diatas rata-rata tersebut nampak merapikan sejenak seragam kepolisiannya yang terlihat sedikit kusut sembari menatap refleksi tubuhnya melalui kaca mobil. Dan setelah dirasa cukup, ia segera membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan melangkah memasuki area minimart.

Hawa sejuk yang menguar melalui pendingin ruangan adalah hal pertama yang dirasakannya ketika ia telah masuk di dalam minimart tersebut. Tersenyum simpul pada seorang pegawai yang menyambut kedatangannya seraya mengambil sebuah keranjang guna menampung barang-barang yang hendak ia beli nantinya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, sebelum kemudian kembali membuka langkahnya dan melangkah menuju sebuah counter yang menyediakan berbagai macam makanan ringan. Lengannya terulur dan meraih beberapa bungkus snack kentang dan sekotak besar biskuit coklat kesukaan Kevin. Ice cream coklat, wafer coklat, susu coklat, dan coklat batangan yang berukuran paling besar pun tak luput dari jangkauan tangannya.

Kris menghela nafasnya sejenak dan memandang keranjang belanjaannya yang didominasi oleh makanan dan minuman rasa coklat. Tsk, jika saja saat ini Kevin sedang tidak merajuk, mungkin Kris dengan tegas akan menolak untuk membelikan Kevin makanan dan minuman bercita rasa manis seperti ini. But, yeah... Tak ada salahnya jika sesekali ia melonggarkan sedikit ke-possesive-annya pada Kevin dan memanjakannya seperti ini.

Bermacam-macam makanan dan minuman olahan coklat untuk Kevin telah berhasil ia peroleh. Dan kini Kris pun memutuskan untuk beralih menuju sebuah counter perlengkapan kantor.

Namun ia mengurungkannya ketika mendengar sebuah perdebatan kecil antara seorang anak lelaki dengan seorang pria dewasa yang sepertinya tak asing lagi baginya.

"Ayolah, papa~ Aku ingin permen yang ini~" rengek anak tersebut pada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi semampai yang ia panggil dengan 'Papa'.

"Sekali papa berkata tidak, itu berarti TIDAK, Alex!" tegas pria tersebut seraya mengambil alih sebungkus permen yang digenggam oleh Alex.

Alex mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap ayahnya dengan kesal. "Coklat tidak boleh, snack kentang tidak boleh, permen juga tidak boleh. Lalu aku harus memilih apa?!" keluhnya sembari menghentak-hentakkan kaki mungilnya diatas lantai.

"Alex... Dengarkan papa, papa melarangmu membeli itu semua karena―"

"Sudahlah, Yeol. Biarkan saja anakmu memilih apapun yang ia mau." sahut Kris yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri tepat di belakang Alex.

Pria dewasa yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol tersebut kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula berlutut di hadapan putranya dan menatap Kris dengan sedikit terkejut. "Kris? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedang membelikan pesanan dari Tuan Muda Kevin." ujar Kris seraya mengangkat keranjang belanjanya yang telah penuh.

"Whooaah~ Banyak sekali! Ini semua untuk Kevin?" tanya Alex seraya menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kris, saudara sepupu ayahnya.

Kris tersenyum simpul dan mengacak perlahan rambut ikal Alex. "Ya, ini semua untuk Kevin. Uncle sudah berjanji padanya untuk membelikan ini semua."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menatap Alex yang kini telah berceloteh mengenai betapa beruntungnya Kevin karena memiliki ayah sebaik Kris.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Kris. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?" ujar Chanyeol seraya meraih sekaleng jus strawberry dan menyerahkannya pada Alex alih-alih menyuruhnya berhenti mengoceh.

"Memang kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku memanjakan anakku sendiri? Kau juga berhentilah bersikap posesif seperti itu pada Alex."

"Hei, aku tidak posesif! Aku melakukan ini semua juga demi kebaikan anakku. Kau tahu kan jika makanan manis itu tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan giginya?" sanggah Chanyeol seraya menyerukan nama sang putra yang kini telah berlarian mengelilingi counter makanan ringan.

Kris memutar bola matanya dan memandang sepupunya dengan malas. "Makanan manis memang tidak bagus jika terlalu banyak dikonsumsi. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika mereka memakannya sesekali?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi―"

"Sudahlah, Yeol. Berikan sedikit kebebasan pada anakmu. Lagipula mereka seperti itu juga karena menurun dari kebiasaan 'istri' kita yang sangat menyukai makanan manis."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar, Kris. Baekhyun juga belum bisa mengurangi makanan manis yang ia konsumsi sampai detik ini. Dan itu juga berdampak pada Alex dan Allea."

Kris terkekeh lirih seraya menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Ia cukup terhibur melihat sang sepupu yang juga mengalami masalah tak jauh berbeda darinya. Selang beberapa detik setelahnya, Kris dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Alex yang kini berlari menghampiri ayahnya dengan sebungkus ice cream coklat di tangannya.

"Papaaa~ Kalau ice cream boleh tidak?!" tanya Alex penuh harap.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk dapat sejajar dengan tubuh mungil Alex. "Baiklah, papa izinkan kau membeli ice cream untuk malam ini."

"Benarkah?! Jadi aku boleh membeli ice cream ini?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengusap pucuk kepala Alex alih-alih mengguratkan jawaban.

"Yeaay! Terima kasih, papa!" pekik Alex girang yang kemudian segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang ayah. Sementar Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan putra sulungnya.

"Kalau begitu ambilkan satu ice cream lagi untuk adikmu, Al. Dia bisa menangis semalaman jika papa tak membelikannya ice cream juga."

"Ah, iya! Aku sampai lupa mengambilkan untuk Allea..." celetuk Alex seraya menepuk dahinya sebelum kemudian menyerahkan ice cream miliknya pada Chanyeol dan berbalik mengambilkan ice cream untuk adiknya.

"Ya Tuhan~ Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sampai melupakan saudara kembarnya." gumam Chanyeol lirih seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara Kris kembali terkekeh dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Dia memang benar-benar anakmu, Yeol."

Chanyeol memicingkan kedua mata bulatnya dan menatap Kris tajam. "Ya! Apa maksudmu?! Alex itu memang anakku, bodoh!" tungkas Chanyeol sembari memukul ringan lengan sepupunya dan kemudian ikut tertawa bersamanya.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Yi Xing kembali membuka langkahnya dan berjalan mengelilingi rumahnya yang cukup besar. Berkali-kali ia menyerukan nama Kevin namun tak kunjung ia dapatkan balasannya. Sesaat setelah berdebat dengannya mengenai udang, Kevin pergi meninggalkan dapur begitu saja. Awalnya Yi Xing hanya membiarkannya. Karena toh ia mungkin hanya akan bersembunyi di kamarnya seperti biasanya.

Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Yi Xing telah menyusuri seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumahnya namun tak sekalipun ia menemukan Kevin. Oh, Tuhan... Mungkinkah jika saat ini ia kembali merajuk? Tsk, anak itu...

Kesal karena tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan sang putra, Yi Xing pun mencarinya di halaman yang berada depan rumah. Namun Yi Xing menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia baru sampai di ruang tamu.

"Tsk~ Disini dia rupanya." gumam Yi Xing sembari kembali membuka langkahnya mendekati Kevin yang terduduk di depan pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Kevin, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, baby?" tanya Yi Xing sesaat setelah ia berhasil menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk disamping sang putra.

Kevin melirik sekilas ke arah Yi Xing sebelum kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya sembari menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. "Sedang menunggu daddy." jawabnya singkat.

Yi Xing tersenyum lembut dan segera meraih tubuh mungil Kevin ke dalam pangkuannya. "Kenapa harus menunggu disini, eum? Kita tunggu di dalam saja ya?"

Kevin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Yi Xing dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu. "Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku mau menunggu daddy disini!"

Yi Xing menghela nafasnya seraya mengusap pucuk kepala Kevin dengan sayang. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika mommy menemanimu menunggu daddy disini? Boleh tidak?"

Kevin berhenti menggembungkan pipinya dan menggantinya dengan seutas senyum yang menggemaskan. "Tentu saja boleh."

Yi Xing membalas senyuman Kevin dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pucuk kepalanya, pelipis kanannya, dan berakhir diatas kedua pipi gembulnya. Membuat Kevin terkikik geli dan balas mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan di area yang sama pada wajah cantik Yi Xing.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Malam mulai menjelang. Sebuah mobil Porsche Cayenne putih yang semula membelah jalanan kota Changsha kini mulai menepikan lajunya di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya minimalis dengan cat berwarna putih elegan.

Kris memasangkan rem tangan pada mobilnya dan menghela nafas sejenak. Melirik sekilas kearah tiga kantung plastik berukuran sedang yang ia letakkan di bangku penumpang dengan bibirnya yang menyunggingkan seutas senyum tipis. Dan senyum tersebut tergantikan oleh kekehan lirih ketika membayangkan reaksi sang putra yang pastinya akan memekik kegirangan jika melihat isi dari kantung-kantung plastik tersebut.

Tak ingin terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya, Kris pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam mobil kesayangannya, bermaksud untuk membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Namun tanpa ia sangka gerbang tersebut mulai membuka perlahan tepat ketika ia baru saja keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya.

Dan Kris kembali terkikik geli ketika melihat tubuh mungil Kevin yang terlihat begitu kesusahan membuka pintu gerbang meski sudah dibantu oleh Yi Xing yang juga ikut terkikik melihatnya. Kevin kembali menegakkan tubuh mungilnya sesaat setelah pintu gerbang telah terbuka seutuhnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada figure ayah tercintanya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang terkembang.

"Daaaddyyy~" serunya riang seraya menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang ayah yang menantinya dengan tangan terentang.

"Aigo~ Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau daddy sudah pulang, eum?" tanya Kris yang kini telah membawa Kevin ke dalam gendongannya.

"Tentu saja dia tahu. Karena sejak tadi dia menunggu di depan pintu masuk bersamaku. Bukan begitu, baby?" sahut Yi Xing yang kini telah ikut bergabung bersama suami dan putranya.

Kevin menganggukkan kepalanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang ayah. "Iya. Aku dan mommy menunggu daddy sejak tadi loh~" tutur Kevin yang ia tutup dengan sebuah senyum yang menggemaskan.

Kris kembali terkikik ketika melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kevin dan memilih untuk mencium pipi gembulnya. "Wah, terima kasih, sayang... Daddy senang sekali jika kalian sampai rela menunggu daddy seperti ini." tersenyum simpul seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yi Xing dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Thanks, baby..." lanjutnya dengan bisikan lirih.

Yi Xing tersenyum lembut balas mengecup Kris sekilas. "Anything for you, Kris."

Kris membalas senyuman Yi Xing dan membawa tubuh ramping Yi Xing ke dalam pelukannya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang tak pernah absen ia ucapkan tiap harinya dan selalu berakhir dengan menjalarnya rona kemerahan diatas kedua pipi Yi Xing. Keduanya seakan terlarut dalam genangan kedamaian dan seolah melupakan sosok lelaki mungil yang hingga saat ini masih bertahan gendongan Kris. Kevin menggembungkan kedua pipinya ketika ia merasa diacuhkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Lengan mungilnya terulur dan menarik-narik kerah seragam kepolisian yang dikenakan oleh sang ayah untuk mencuri atensinya.

"Daddy~ Coklat untukku mana?"

Kris menolehkan kepalanya pada Kevin dengan mengulum senyumnya. Ia berpura-pura tersentak dan menepuk dahinya seolah ia benar-benar melupakan hal tersebut. "Astaga! Daddy lupa membelikannya!" pekik Kris dengan nada paniknya yang ―tentu saja― ia buat-buat.

Kevin menatap Kris dengan pandangannya yang sulit diartikan. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dengan sepasang matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Tapi... Huks~ Daddy kan sudah berjanji... Huweee~ Mommy..."

Yi Xing memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas dan menatap Kris dengan tajam. "Oh, God! Kris, bisakah kau berhenti menggodanya? Dia sudah merajuk selama seharian ini dan kau memperburuk keadaan dengan akting konyolmu!" ujar Yi Xing sarkastik seraya mengambil-alih Kevin ke dalam gendongannya.

Yi Xing mengusap punggung sempit Kevin dengan sesekali menggumamkan kalimat penenang untuknya. Namun rupanya hal tersebut tak membuahkan hasil melihat Kevin yang justru memperkeras tangisannya dan Kris yang terkikik melihatnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa, Tuan Wu? Cepat bawa keluar belanjaanmu atau kau tidur di ruang tamu malam ini!" ancam Yi Xing yang segera membuka langkahnya memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan Kris yang segera meraih barang belanjaannya dan melesat menyusul Yi Xing yang telah masuk ke dalam rumah. Maaf saja, tapi dia tak mau tidur di ruang tamu seorang diri malam ini.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Kris baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya ketika ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Tempat dimana 'istri' dan putra semata wayangnya telah menunggunya.

Suara derai tawa yang memenuhi ruang makan adalah hal pertama yang menyambut kedatangannya. Kris kembali tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Kevin yang nampak tertawa lepas ketika Yi Xing menirukan tokoh kartun yang ia sukai dengan sedikit konyol. Setidaknya mood Kevin telah membaik sejak beberapa saat lalu ketika Kris menyerahkan tiga kantung belanjaannya.

Dengan begitu perlahan Kris melangkahkan kakinya tanpa suara mendekat ke arah sang 'istri' dengan Kevin yang berada dalam pangkuannya. Kris mengulurkan lengannya dan memeluk Yi Xing dari belakang.

"Sepertinya seru sekali... Kenapa tidak mengajak daddy, eoh?" ucap Kris seraya mengecup pipi kanan Yi Xing dan mengusap pucuk kepala Kevin dengan sayang.

Yi Xing terkekeh lirih dan menangkupkan sebelah tangannya diatas wajah Kris yang masih setia memeluknya dari belakang. "Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang terlalu lama berendam, Tuan Wu."

Kris ikut terkekeh lirih dan kembali mengecup pipi seputih salju milik Yi Xing yang dihiasi oleh sebuah dimple menggemaskan. Melepaskan tautan tangannya pada tubuh ramping Yi Xing dan beralih meraih tubuh mungil Kevin yang telah menyerukan namanya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud meminta Kris untuk menggendongnya. Kris menarik sebuah kursi yang berada tepat disamping Yi Xing dan memposisikan dirinya untuk terduduk diatasnya, dengan Kevin yang kini berada diatas pangkuannya.

"Daddy, aku lapaaar~"

"Jagoan daddy sudah lapar, eoh?" Kevin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu seraya menatap lapar ke arah semangkuk ifu mie kesukaannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita makan sekarang ya?" sahut Yi Xing seraya mengambilkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk makan milik Kevin dan Kris.

Kris menerima mangkuk berisikan nasi yang diulurkan oleh Yi Xing dan segera menambahkannya dengan sayur dan lauk pauk yang juga telah dibuat olehnya. Sementara Yi Xing kini nampak mulai menyuapi Kevin dengan telaten. Terkadang ketiganya terlihat begitu khidmat dalam menyantap makan malam mereka. Namun tak jarang pula Kris dan Yi Xing terkikik geli ketika melihat tingkah Kevin yang bermain-main dengan sumpit kecilnya.

Niat hati Kevin, ia ingin menirukan kedua orang tuanya yang nampak melahap makanan mereka dengan memakai sumpit. Sepertinya cukup mudah. Namun ia kembali merubah pikirannya setelah berulang kali ia gagal untuk mengambil sepotong daging ayam dengan sumpitnya. Kevin mengerang kesal namun ia masih tetap mencobanya.

Dan disaat ia telah berhasil mengambil potongan daging ayam tersebut, daging tersebut justru meluncur jatuh ke atas lantai ketika ia ingin memperlihatkannya pada Yi Xing. Lagi, ia kembali mengerang kesal dan membuang sumpitnya ke sembarang arah sebelum kemudian ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang sang ayah yang memangkunya.

Kris mengulum senyumnya ketika Kevin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas dada bidangnya. Kevin kembali merajuk. Bahkan kini dapat Kris rasakan kaus hitam yang ia kenakan mulai terasa basah akibat terkena lelehan air mata Kevin yang masih enggan untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada sang ayah. Kris meletakkan sumpitnya seraya menghela nafas. Ia hentikan sejenak aktivitas melahap makan malamnya dan beralih mengusap punggung sempit milik Kevin untuk menenangkannya.

"Lanjutkan makan malammu. Aku akan membawa Kevin ke ruang tengah. Mungkin dia akan berhenti merajuk setelah menonton Thomas." ujar Kris pada Yi Xing setelah sebelumnya ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Yi Xing yang tertutupi oleh poni.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

_Thomas and his friends Thomas he's the cheeky one _

_James is vain but lots of fun _

_Percy pulls the mail on time _

_Gordon thunders down the line _

_Emily really knows her stuff _

_Henry toots and huffs and puffs _

_Edward wants to help and share _

_Toby, well let's say, he's square _

_They're two they're four they're six they're eight_

.

.

.

Lantunan lagu penutup dari sebuah film animasi berwujud kereta mengalun lembut melalui sebuah televisi flat milik keluarga Wu. Seorang bocah lelaki berusia tiga setengah tahun nampak menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri seraya bertepuk tangan mengikuti alunan lagu yang ia dengar. Sesekali bibir mungilnya ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut meskipun dengan sedikit bantuan dari sang ayah yang membimbingnya untuk bernyanyi bersama.

Tak menyadari akan kehadiran seorang lelaki lain yang menatap keakraban mereka dengan pandangan yang lembut. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas hingga menampilkan seutas senyum yang turut dihiasi oleh sebuah dimple menggemaskan di pipi bagian kanannya. Dan sedetik setelahnya, ia kembali membuka langkahnya mendekati suami dan putra tercintanya dengan sebuah nampan berisikan tiga cangkir dalam pegangan tangan lentiknya.

"Mommy, ayo cepat kemari!" seru Kevin riang sembari meloncat-loncat diatas pangkuan sang ayah.

Yi Xing terkekeh lirih dan memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Meletakkan sejenak nampan berisikan tiga cangkir yang ia bawa ke atas meja sebelum akhirnya ia ikut memposisikan dirinya untuk terduduk di samping sang suami yang juga bersama sang putra dalam pangkuannya. Yi Xing mengambilkan secangkir kopi untuk Kris, secangkir susu coklat hangat untuk Kevin, dan secangkir teh hijau untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kevin meraih susu coklat yang tertampung di dalam sebuah cangkir plastik bergambarkan Thomas dan menyerahkannya pada Kris, bermaksud meminta sang ayah untuk membantu meminumkannya. Kris kembali tersenyum lembut dan menerima cangkir yang diulurkan oleh sang putra dengan senang hati. Ia meminta Yi Xing untuk mengambilkan sebuah sendok teh yang kemudian ia pergunakan untuk menyuapkan susu tersebut pada Kevin. "Hao shi?" tanya Kris seraya mengusapkan ujung bibir Kevin yang tergenangi susu coklat.

Kevin menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lucu. Ia meraih sesendok susu dan mengarahkannya pada Kris. "Daddy mau coba?"

Namun Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepis tangan Kevin yang memaksa untuk menyuapkan susu padanya dengan halus. "Tidak usah, baby. Daddy tidak suka manis." jawab Kris seraya mencolek ujung hidung Kevin.

Seakan tak kehabisan akal, Kevin memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Yi Xing dan kembali mengarahkan sendok berisikan susu padanya. "Mommy mau coba?"

Yi Xing tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat Kevin ikut tersenyum senang dan beranjak dari pangkuan sang ayah untuk dapat menyuapkan susu coklat kesukaannya pada sang 'ibu'.

"Hao chi?" tanya Kevin sesaat setelah sukses menyuapkan susunya pada Yi Xing ―meski ada beberapa tetes yang jatuh membasahi kaus yang Yi Xing kenakan.

Lagi, Yi Xing hanya menyunggingkan seutas senyum simpul seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kevin kembali tersenyum senang dan memilih untuk segera meneguk habis susu coklatnya yang mulai mendingin. Dan sesaat setelah ia berhasil meneguknya hingga tetes terakhir, ia kembali ke dalam pangkuan sang ayah yang kini telah memusatkan seluruh atensinya layar televisi. Kevin duduk bersandar pada dada bidang Kris dengan kedua matanya yang mulai sayu.

"Baby, kau sudah mengantuk, eum?" bisik Yi Xing lirih seraya mengusap lembut pipi gembul Kevin.

Mata Kevin yang sebelumnya hampir saja terpejam pun otomatis kembali membuka secara perlahan. Dengan sigap Yi Xing segera meraih tubuh lelah Kevin ke dalam gendongannya dan menimang-nimangnya. Menyenandungkan sebuah lullaby untuk malaikat kecilnya seraya mengusap punggung Kevin dengan lembut. Sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan ketika hendak menidurkannya.

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Kevin untuk segera terbuai menuju alam mimpi. Matanya telah terpejam sempurna dengan bibir mungilnya yang sedikit membuka. Yi Xing baru saja hendak membuka langkahnya menuju kamar Kevin sebelum menyadari adanya sebuah tangan lain yang menahan langkahnya.

Yi Xing menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris dan menatapnya penuh tanya. Alih-alih segera mengguratkan sebuah jawaban untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Yi Xing, Kris justru menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan paras tampannya pada paras cantik Yi Xing. Yi Xing menahan nafasnya ketika nafas hangat Kris mulai menyapa permukaan wajahnya dan berakhir dengan bibir sensual milik Kris yang membelai permukaan bibir plum miliknya dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu, baby... Temui aku di kamar setelah kau menidurkan Kevin di kamarnya." bisik Kris dengan suara beratnya sesaat setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Kris kembali melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Yi Xing. Menjulurkan lidah panasnya menuju sudut bibir Yi Xing yang digenangi oleh saliva dan mengusapnya lembut. Sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan dan mengusap leher jenjang Yi Xing yang begitu sensitif akan sebuah sentuhan. Menghasilkan sebuah lenguhan erotis yang berkumandang lirih melalui bibir tipisnya.

Jari-jemari Yi Xing mencengkeram bahu dan lengan Kris yang saat ini tengah menindihnya dengan erat ketika organ vital miliknya bergesekan dengan organ vital milik Kris. Sebelah tangan Kris yang menganggur ia pergunakan untuk menyusup ke dalam kaus baby blue yang dikenakan oleh Yi Xing.

Mengusap lembut perut datar Yi Xing sebelum kemudian kembali merayap naik dan menemukan dua titik berwarna merah muda yang telah mencuat sempurna. Kris menurunkan ciumannya menuju rahang Yi Xing seiring dengan tersentuhnya salah satu nipple tersebut dengan ujung telunjuknya. Yi Xing menggeliat resah ketika bibir tebal milik Kris telah merayap turun menuju leher sensitifnya seraya menjilat dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan. Jari-jemarinya masih setia membelai dan menggoda nipple kemerahan milik Yi Xing dengan sentuhannya.

Yi Xing menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika tangan lain milik Kris beralih mengusap paha bagian dalamnya. "C-cukup Kriiss... Aku― ahh~ Aku lelahh..."

Namun Kris hanya bergeming dan seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Ia semakin gencar menghujami tubuh ramping Yi Xing dengan ciumannya yang memabukkan. Membuat Yi Xing kembali melenguh dan mendesahkan namanya ketika Kris menarik lepas kaus yang ia kenakan dan berujung dengan lidah hangatnya yang kini membelai kedua nipple Yi Xing secara bergantian. Yi Xing memejamkan kedua matanya dan memilih untuk memasrahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada suami tercintanya.

**. **

**.. **

**... **

**... **

**...**

**... **

**... **

**..**

**.**

Kris menghempaskan tubuh penuh peluhnya disamping Yi Xing yang kini nampak menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang memburu. Melirik sekilas ke arah Yi Xing yang kini meringkuk membelakanginya setelah sebelumnya menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Kris tersenyum tipis dan memilih untuk menggeser posisinya untuk lebih merapat dengan 'istri' tercintanya. Mengecup sekilas bahu putih Yi Xing yang terekspos sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan merengkuh pinggang ramping Yi Xing yang hanya berlapis selimut.

"Dui bu qi... Apa aku terlalu kasar malam ini?" bisiknya lirih seraya kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di tengkuk Yi Xing.

Yi Xing mengerang ketika bibir kenyal Kris menyapa tengkuknya. Dibukanya kembali kedua matanya yang telah terpejam dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk dapat menatap seorang lelaki yang ia cintai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sudah cukup lama kita tidak melakukannya." tersenyum lembut seraya mengecup bibir Kris sekilas.

Ia memang hanya berniat untuk mengecupnya sekilas. Namun ia mengurungkannya ketika sebelah tangan Kris telah beralih menuju tengkuknya dan menahannya untuk melepaskan tautan tersebut.

Suara kecipak yang terdengar melalui kegiatan tersebut bagaikan alunan melody yang mengiringi keduanya. Yi Xing mengalungkan lengannya pada leher jenjang Kris dan meremas surai ebony miliknya ketika Kris melumat bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Yi Xing menurunkan lengannya yang semula melingkar dengan sempurna di leher jenjang Kris seraya mendorong tubuh tegapnya.

"Eungh~ C-cukuph Kriish..."

Dengan segera, Kris menghentikan lumatannya terhadap bibir menggoda milik Yi Xing dan melepaskan tautannya dengan sedikit tak rela. Menyadari bahwa pergulatan telah berakhir, Yi Xing pun segera menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Begitupun halnya dengan Kris yang kini terlihat menstabilkan deru nafasnya seraya menatap lekat ke arah Yi Xing dengan bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan setitik saliva yang menggenangi sudut bibirnya.

Ugh... Bisakah lelaki berlesung pipi ini berhenti menggodanya?

Kris memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak seraya menghela nafas. Mencoba mengenyahkan bisikan mesum di telinganya yang seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk kembali menjamah tubuh Yi Xing yang telah menjadi candu untuknya.

Dengan perlahan Kris kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menatap lembut ke arah Yi Xing. Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya menuju wajah Yi Xing dan mengusap sebuah dimple menggemaskan yang menghiasi pipi kanannya dengan perlahan. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas hingga membentuk seutas senyum simpul ketika melihat lelaki cantik di hadapannya turut melemparkan senyum manisnya.

"Kris..."

"Yes, baby..."

"Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Maksudku... Kevin merindukanmu, Kris." ucapnya yang nyaris menyerupai sebuah bisikan ketika mengutarakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kevin memang seringkali merajuk padamu. Tapi kurasa, ia melakukan hal itu hanya untuk mencuri perhatianmu. Ia bahkan tak pernah mau jauh-jauh dari pelukanmu saat kau ada di rumah."

Lagi, Kris kembali menghela nafasnya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yi Xing. "Ya, aku tahu... Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku bisa pulang lebih awal hari ini."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Kris kembali tersenyum simpul seraya mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Yi Xing. "Aku telah mengambil cuti untuk empat hari ke depan. Dan untuk sementara waktu, seluruh pekerjaanku akan diambil-alih oleh sepupuku sendiri, Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol? T-tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia ditempatkan di Divisi yang berbeda denganmu?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Kami sudah membahas hal ini sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Dan bukankah tiga hari lagi adalah ulang tahun Kevin yang keempat?"

Yi Xing kembali mengukir senyumannya dan segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kris. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Kris..."

Kris terkekeh lirih seraya membalas pelukan Yi Xing. "Apakah itu berarti kita bisa 'bermain' sekali lagi malam ini? Mungkin sudah saatnya kita memberikan adik untuk Kevin..."

Yi Xing segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

.

++_Continued_++


End file.
